It's All Coming Back To Me Now RobStar
by xXPoetic-SoulXx
Summary: Starfire is outraged by Robins depature without even telling her why he left. Now that the Christmas holidays are coming around memories are snapping their way back to Starfires heart. Will she be able to find him without a disaster waiting to happen?


**Authors Note: **Hey guys this is my first story on but definatly not my first written story. Please send me reviews to tell me what to think and to courage me to write more! ^_^

When he spoke such words my world fell to an end, a spacious vaccum crowded in by black walls painted with painful memories. I can feel my body lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, twitching, my heart slowly dying out. Is this true? Why, why would this happen to me? I thought, I had finally reached my fairy tale end. My heart breaks into two as my tears pooled around my waist, tying me in an endless depression.

**Chapter One : Pictures of You and Me**

The snow quietly and swiftly fell upon the frozen ground making a snow white portrait. I squeezed my face upon the glass, looking, waiting.

"Starfire! Aren't you going to join us?!" Beastboy hollered in my ear a bit to loudly, I turned, plastered with a splendid smile.

"Oh, of course friend! It is the holiday of Christmas! Why wouldn't I enjoy such a time with my friends!" I floated over to the christmas tree where Cyborg was chugging hot chocolate and Raven was deeply into a story of some kind, laying underneath the christmas tree. Beastboy turned into a a little green puppy, wagging his tale in such a flutter, climbing up on Raven nestling on her stomach. Raven tried to look annoyed but a small smile crept onto her gray pale lips as she went back to her reading. I let a sigh escape my lips as I headed out of the room to the hallway, quietly taking steps as if someone was sleeping in one of these rooms. But no one was there. My gaze stopped on the ruby red letters of Robin's door, I let my finger trace the letters but all they were was a memory and all that lied behind the door with it was gone like the wind itself. I shuttered as I went to open the door with my hand verification, a gust of wind hit me in the face, Robin's scent, I can still tell it as it was, nipping at my cheeks as if in greeting. I flicked the light on by the door as the empty room illuminated its features.

_"Hey Starfire, what part of Earth would you like to see the most?" He asked with a friendly smile as I sat at the foot of his bed. _

_"I do not know for Earth is such a marvelous place, I would love to see it all!"_

_"Maybe, one day Ill take you with me to see this planet."_

_"Oh, really Robin? That would be glorious!"_

_"Just the two of us." He smiled as he traced his index finger around my chin pulling my face close to his, pecking me a quick kiss on the lips. My face flushed red, as I put a small smile on. _

_"I can not wait for that day Robin."  
"Neither can I, Starfire."_

My purple knee high boots echoed through-out the room. Step, step, step.

_"Well you do actually look pretty cute with my uniform on." He chuckled taking a look at me twirling around him._

_"Oh, yes! The cape makes me feel like a super hero!" I struck a pose and blurted out into a frenzy of laughter._

_"You are a super hero Starfire, but more importantly--" He grabbed me from around the waist staring at me in my eyes. "My super girl and my ONLY super girl." I began to laugh as he eyed me suspiciously. "Okay, whats so funny?" He questioned with a slight smile._

_"I wonder how you would look in my uniform Robin." I laughed at the very thought as he smirked._

_"Lets not go there. But I'd bet I look hot!"_

Step, step, step. My knees fell to the floor as tears poured off of my rosey cheeks as I clenched my fists to my face.

"WHY! WHY ROBIN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND? WHY! WHAT DID I EVER MAY HAVE DONE TO YOU TO DRIVE YOU AWAY!" I bammed my fist on the floor with a little too much stregnth as I gasped for air out of my repressed cries. "Robin....why...I-I love you so much, w-why must this be?" Suddenly, I heard heavy metal thuds coming from behind me I turned to see Cyborg standing there, frown stretched across his face as he knelt down beside me.

"Aw, Starfire. Don't cry. Robin was an idiot and left you here for no reason don't cry over his behind he should be crying over losing yours." The tears began to pile in my emerald eyes. Cyborg let out a huff and stroke the back of his neck with his left hand, standing up and holding a hand out to me. "Star, come on I have something to show ya." I took his hand as I steadied myself to my feet, sniffling and holding back my tears. Cyborg led me out of Robin's vacant room as we headed down the hall to the blue lights of his room. He let me sit down in a chair by his computer desk as he frantically searched for something behind a load of cardboard boxes stacked in the right corner of his room. "Ah, there it is." He pulled out a box, with white wrapping paper, red ribbons and a red fancy bow at the top. He held it out to me as there was a card attached, I ripped the card off gently as I read what was inside.

_To Starfire,_

_Happy holidays, I know what you may be thinking that what I have done was unfair and unsensitive but this is for the best._

_With Love,_

_Robin_

I threw the piece of paper on the floor with an angry fustration, letting out my green eye beams to burn it to a black crisp on the floor.

"Whew, remind me never to piss you off." Cyborg side commented, I ignored him and opened the present. Abruptly I tore at the paper as a brown cardboard box shone itself, I opened it swiftly as a golden heart picture frame showed. Inside the pictured frame was a picture of me and Robin's first kiss in Japan. I paused slightly.

"Hey, how did he aquire a picture of this?" I looked at it full of curiousity as Cyborg let out a smug laugh.

"Beastboy had a camera..." He stated as I quickly rolled my eyes. I walked over to the windows in Cyborgs room, opening the sliding windows, throwing the picture out into the snow as I watched it crack on the frozen ground into a million tiny pieces. I closed the glass with such force that it shattered behind me, not even caring that some shards had called my back a home, letting some blood leak out of the cuts. I held my hand over my eyes as I shuddered as Cyborg began to fix up my back.  
"How could he do this to me Cyborg? Did I do something of the innapropriate?" Cyborg shook his head as he bit on his lower lip. "He did not even tell me of his where abouts!" I smashed my hand into my side trying to retain my anger as my eyes began to glow green.  
"Woah, calm down little lady." Cyborg responded still picking glass shards out of my back. "Hes been gone for three weeks and well, um....Star...I do know where he is I just wasn't allowed to say anything."

"WHAT?" I screeched as he threw his hands up in defense.

"He only told me his where abouts just incase something happened to you he would know."  
"WHAT!? IF HE REALLY CARED HE WOULD OF STAYED HERE WITH ME CYBORG!" I couldn't take this pain and confusion anymore. My head pounded and this christmas turned out to be a horrid one, I flew out of his room at a great speed, disappearing into mine. The wind stung my back a bit as I sat at the end of my circular pink comfy bed. I buried my face in my hands as a huge red and green box sat before me addressed to Robin. I got us tickets to a huge action spectacular down town Jump City that Robin had been dying to see. I was hoping he would return to his senses and come back to me. Come back for Christmas just to tell me he hadn't meant what he had said. Part of me has given up hope while the other part told me to keep hanging onto him, to not let him go or else, I will be regretful. My doors swooshed open as Cyborg peered in with a sad expression.

"I am very sorry that I didn't tell ya that he told me, I just, I don't know...." He trailed off as he stared at me. "I can give ya his address, then maybe you could find him and return him to his senses, if anyone could do it, you could do it Starfire."  
And for the first time, my heart and mind filled up with such great hope that I would be reunited with my love, the love who had hurt my severly but the love that I can not forget and do not wish to forget until I really thought they were. I know he didn't mean it he couldn't have...

"Give me his address Cyborg, I AM GOING TO FIND HIM!"


End file.
